Protective
by izzysenpai
Summary: Meredy wanted to tell Ultear about her new relationship, but maybe doing so wasn't the best idea... [Developed Meredy x Midnight]


"I don't know if I should do this or not…"

"Then don't. I don't care."

An irritated huff escaped from the pinkette, her slender arms crossing underneath her chest. The male nearby, who was leaning against a tree, had his eyes closed and was paying no particular attention to her.

"You know, you could try and help me for once…" Meredy mumbled under her breath, lips pressing together in a pout.

The crimson eyes of the former Oración Seis member opened briefly, sending a brief glare towards the female, "I think I'll pass."

"Well, _someone's_ gotta tell Ul eventually, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be the one to do it!"

"I don't."

"Exactly!"

"So you do it."

"But...But I don't know how she'd react…" The tips of the mage's fingers nervously poked together idly.

"You won't know until you try." Midnight countered, straightening himself and scratching the back of his head with a yawn.

"Fine! But I can't say her reaction will be a good one… I can almost guarantee it."

"Hell if I care."

"Hmph! You're _so_ difficult sometimes!"

_And you aren't? _- was what Midnight wished to respond with, but he held his tongue before walking off while giving a lazy wave. Meredy merely let out another huff.

* * *

><p>The pink-haired female nervously - and slowly - approached the Time Arc Mage, gaze plastered on the ground, refusing to meet the other's gaze, "Hey, Ul..?"<p>

Ultear turned her head to her adoptive daughter, a curious eyebrow raised, "Yes, Meredy? What is it?"

Meredy prodded her fingers together once more, squirming awkwardly in her place, "I don't know how to tell you this, b-but…" A lengthy pause was taken, her embarrassment becoming more and more prominent by the second.

"Meredy, just say it." The ravenette spoke; she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as to what the other wanted to say, since she was taking so long to actually say it.

"I'm...dating someone…" Her nervous gaze shot to the side, words just barely above a mumble. Even from the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw Ultear's face brighten with joy.

"Your first relationship!" Her hands clapped together gleefully, "So, will you tell me the lucky guy's name?"

"...It's Macbeth…"

Ultear's face retained the same joyful expression, although it began to be more forced than genuine, "..Excuse me?"

"It's Midnight, Ul. I'm dating Midnight." Meredy managed to say with enough courage to look her foster mother in the eye.

"...Oh.. I see... Well, that's very nice. I'm sure you two will be happy together. Now...if you'll excuse me…" The older woman zipped away, leaving a mere line of dust where she once stood.

"...I...think that was good?" The pinkette spoke to herself, scratching her cheek. She shrugged before walking off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>A hand was placed on the blue-haired male's shoulder, pulling him closer to feminine figure, "Jellal. Midnight <em>can<em> be hit by physical attacks, right?"

He turned to face Ultear, an eyebrow raised. However, he offered the response she was searching for, 'Yes… Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks for the information." As soon as she had arrived, Ultear vanished, leaving the male wickedly confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ultear said sternly, quickly walking to catch up with the former Oración Seis member. As soon as he turned his head towards her with a bored expression, it was quickly replaced with a shocked one as a clenched, gloved fist was hurtled in his direction, clocking him right in the jaw.<p>

Midnight let out a grunt of pain, reaching towards the assaulted area in an attempt to ease away the pain. but before he could do so, another attack was already well on its way - a hook kick aimed towards the very same area targeted before. He didn't even have a chance to regain his breath as his neck was seized, and he was forced to the ground with Ultear kneeling above him.

"Listen, you punk. I don't trust you. At all. But I will respect my daughter's ridiculous feelings towards you, but if I ever, _ever_, see you hurt her, you're as good as dead. Got it?" Was growled out of the female's clenched teeth.

Macbeth managed to raise his head high enough to look at her, an eye squeezed shut in a wince at the current pain he was experiencing. His expression was all but a happy one, and his voice contained obvious irritation as his words were spat out, "Consider the message received.."

"Good," her tight grip was relieved, the ravenette standing up and turning around, cloak swaying from the rotation, "Carry on." She said, walking away.

While the Reflector Mage attempted to at least sit up, Meredy and Jellal rushed over to the area of commotion to see what all was going on.

"Midnight!" The younger female cried out, kneeling at his side and resting a hand behind his head to keep him upright, "What happened to you?!"

Before he could even respond, Jellal's gaze drifted to the woman walking away, a solemn expression open his tattooed face, "I have a good idea on what all went on."

"What?!" Meredy called out, turning her head towards Ultear then back at the injured male, "_Ul _did this to you?"

"Tch...You got that right…" He muttered, rubbing his cheek, "Your mother is insane.."

She let out a gasp, slapping the same cheek that was attacked twice before, prompting another pained groan to leave the male's lips, "Don't say that about Ul!"

"For heaven's sake… _Fine_. I didn't mean it."

Contrary to her annoyed behavior before, Meredy's face beamed with glee as she pulled him into a hug, to his dismay and mild annoyance, "Yay!"

"...Don't mention it."

Jellal merely cracked a rare smile, shaking his head at the two in front of him, "Love is surely an enigma…"

"It's not love!" Midnight shouted in retaliation, not able to accept such a blow to his pride.

"Hey! Rude!"

"...I didn't mean that either, Pink."

"Yay!"

Ultear, watching from afar, managed to form a small smile at the humorous sight of the two, letting out a content sigh with a shake of her head, _She's the one who wears the pants in that relationship, that's for sure._

_She definitely got that from me._


End file.
